Siblings
by Malica15
Summary: One day at the Habitat, Zap found something very vital about his past, his sister. No one at the habitat would've guessed that he has a sister who has information about how he started. This is my 1st DHAE fanfic so please go easy on me on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone here except my OCs and this story.**

"Hey Dex, anytime now!" Zap shouted. He was being chased by a Giant Desert Scorpion. He was using his wings to escape, of course.

"Keep going Zap! We're almost done!" Dex said in the wrist com.

"Actually, Dex, I'm right in front of you." Zap said. He swiftly turned left to avoid Dex… and the wall, but mostly Dex.

* * *

"Woah!" Zap exclaimed as he barely dodged a wall.

* * *

"Jenny, I'd, uh love to know when you're done, because Zap's practically risking his life down there." Dex said as he went inside the scorpion's habitat to see Jenny fixing the temperature.

"All done, let's get out of here!" Jenny exclaimed. She dragged Dex out of the habitat.

"Zap, you can lead her here now." Dex said. Yes, the scorpion's a she. Zap wasted no time in going back there. In fact, it only took five seconds for him to be there. Zap went inside the habitat and quickly went out as soon as the scorpion got in.

"I, uh gotta go." Zap said and left.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Jenny said to Dex.

"You should probably go after him." Dex said and Jenny nodded.

* * *

Zap was sitting on one of the rocks of the Habitat, specifically where the butterflies were. Jenny went inside and spotted him.

"You alright?" Jenny asked and sat down next to Zap.

"Yeah, just haven't recovered from the incident yet, it keeps going back to my thoughts." Zap said.

"Is it because we won't tell you the story?" Jenny asked.

"Yup." Zap said.

"Fine. He said that you were originally built for the army, but you suddenly became out of control. But, a few days later, you were developing a conscience, and in pained your mind, he said it was like 'a knife piercing your mind'. So one day, when your conscience got the best of you, you asked for freedom, so he let you, because he said that he let his experiments have free will before." Jenny explained

"Wow." Zap said.

"Okay, that is not what happened!" A girl shouted as she walked out of the shadows. She had the same bright, blue eyes as Zap and had the same hair color as him. She had long curly hair and was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white hoodie. She was wearing orange pants and white boots.

"Hey, who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get here past my security system? Jenny asked. Both Zap and Jenny stood up did a fighting pose.

"Hi, I'm Swift! I came here to see my brother and I just went in, your security system must've been broken or something." Swift said, cheerfully.

"Your brother?" Zap asked.

"Yeah, my brother, Zap. You!" Swift said, still smiling.

"Me?" Zap asked, confused. Jenny was confused too and looked from Zap to Swift.

"Yup, I'm your little sister since I was made a few hours before you. Anyway, what he told you was not the real story! He's a complete fake!" Swift exclaimed, losing her cheerfulness

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"I'll tell you why! Because I was his sister, I know his story! Here's what happened. The part where you said that he made Zap for the army was true, but when the army didn't accept the idea because it's illegal, he became furious. So he used my brother to cause destruction to that place.

"Wow, he was worse than I thought." Jenny said.

"Anyway, my brother never had a conscience from the very beginning, he was only human, and that's how he wanted it. But, all humans have consciences of course, so he had a small amount of conscience for me. Meanwhile, I was a failed experiment because I had a conscience and is the complete opposite of my brother, so he just made me his little assistant, but I had one rule, I can never see my brother and the doctor at the lab if there was a sign with the words, _No Molestar,_ I shouldn't go in." Swift explained.

"Well, what does _No Molestar _mean?" Zap asked.

"It's Spanish for Do not Disturb." Swift said.

"Oh." Zap said.

"But, my brother's conscience was developing until he had his full amount of conscience, and at that very same day, I found out about what they were doing and ran away, but my brother chased after me and apologized, right in front of Dr. Monogan, so he got angry and sent his 'guard dogs' to destroy us, but we successfully defeated them, but before we could escape, he shot my brother with a ray that makes you slowly forget about your past, except for your name. So me and my brother never separated, but with an unfortunate accident with a bug, we got separated, and I've been searching for him ever since." Swift finally finished her super huge story.

"Wow, that's a pretty long story." Jenny said.

"Yeah, but every bit of it's the truth, unlike what he told you. Anyway, you really remind me of something, are you a Jenny?" Swift said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I saw his experiment book and saw a sketch of you, and it says there 'The Jenny Program'. I never heard of it, but I learned more from all the adventures I've gone through searching for you, Zap." Swift said. She formed a smile and Zap smiled back.

"Well, we have to tell this to Dex and Tung, we can't just keep this to ourselves." Jenny said. Zap nodded.

* * *

"Wow, saying that twice is tiring!" Swift exclaimed.

"Woah dude, so you're saying that Zap has a sister?" Tung asked.

"Yup." Swift said.

"Cool." Tung said.

"So Swift, what are you gonna do now that you found your brother?" Dex asked.

"Well, I'll stay here for a while to see how my brother's life is and then I'll go after 3 weeks or so." Swift said.

"Only 3 weeks? You searched for me for years and you're gonna stay here for 3 weeks?" Zap asked.

"Well Zap, just like you, I also found a family of my own, I can't just abandon them." Swift said.

"We understand Swift, so while you're here, you might as well help us in the habitat." Dex said.

"Sure, but first…" Swift said before she took Zap's goggles and unfolded her wings. Her wings were just like Zap's of course, but had tinge of yellow in her white wings.

"You have wings?" Zap asked.

"Of course I have wings, I'm your sister! And this is why my name is Swift!" Swift exclaimed. Zap then unfolded his wings too and flew after Swift. You can really see why she was named swift because she does so many flying tricks when she's far ahead of Zap. And when he tries to get his goggles, Swift always zooms ahead of him before he could even grab it. Swift suddenly stopped to let a normal earth butterfly pass by, (she was already outside) which lead to zap bumping into her and them hurling to the ground. They hit the ground hard with Zap at the bottom. Swift shook her head.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Swift exclaimed. She then realized that all people near the habitat looked at them because of their wings and blushed. What's even worse, there were tourists there who were taking pictures of them.

* * *

_The next day…._

"I can't believe they made a news report about us!" Zap exclaimed. It was true; the T.V. was turned on to see that there was a picture of Zap and Swift in the T.V.

"At least you're known now right?" Dex said.

"Yeah, yeah." Zap said, crossing his arms. Swift came in the room.

"Did you guys know that they made a news report about us?" Swift asked, upset. Everyone nodded.

"I thought you were the complete opposite of Zap?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, but _he _might find me!" Swift exclaimed.

"Who?" Both Zap and Dex asked. Jenny ran inside the room.

"Guys, Syrrus is back!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Oh no, he's back so soon!" Swift panicked.

"Wait, how do you know Syrrus?" Dex asked. Swift looked at him with worried eyes.

**Finally I'm finished! I really want to do this fanfic so I did it already. And besides, I had a little inspiration from the other Dex Hamilton fanfics, and I want Dex Hamilton to be more known. I also want your opinions, do you think the name Swift is okay or is it better as Swiftie? I just want Zap's sister to have the same meaning as Zap, which means fast so just give me your opinions with your review. And another thing, is my Spanish right? Because I only used Google Translate there so people who know the right sentence, please Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did. Thanks! **


	2. Swift's Family

**Yay, I'm updating again! Thanks for the review FanFicFan909, Miss lil'SeddieShipper, ZapXJenny4ever, and Wolfettegirl11! It really kept me going! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Okay, I won't lie. I've encountered him before and let me tell you, he's nuts." Swift said.

"That's what I said." Zap said.

"Anyway, the last time I encountered him, he said that he knows my brother, and I can't forgive myself if I let him hurt you." Swift explained.

"So what's the big deal? We've defeated him a lot of times already." Dex said.

"Yeah, but guys, you don't understand, he's with-"Swift was disturbed by Syrrus' bugs crashing through the wall.

"There's no time to explain now. Zap come with me!" Swift said and unfolded her wings. Zap also unfolded his wings and followed Swift.

"Ugh, no way out!" Swift exclaimed. She then used all the effort to put a hole on the ceiling.

"I'll fix it later!" Swift shouted. Both she and Zap headed to the nearest covered place, which is a forest. She went inside the forest and landed neatly on the ground, followed by Zap.

"So, who was with Syrrus?" Zap asked.

"Our dad." Swift mumbled.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Hamilton." Syrrus said.

"Same to you Syrrus." Dex said.

"Now, where are the two half-insects, I'd love to see them." Syrrus said.

"No way are we gonna tell you!" Jenny exclaimed.

"It was your choice, now we have to do it the hard way." Syrrus said.

"We?" Dex asked.

"Yes, we. I'm apparently partnered with the crazy bug loving freak." Dr. Monogan said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You watch your language!" Syrrus threateningly pointed at him. Dr. Monogan just shooed his hand away.

"Anyway, we'll be going now, it's been nice seeing you again, Jenny." Dr. Monogan said. Jenny growled and tried to chase them, but Dex just held her back.

"Dex, let go of me!" Jenny exclaimed. Dex shook his head.

"No Jenny, what's important now is that we find Zap and Swift and make sure they're okay." Dex said. Jenny realized this and nodded.

* * *

"They're coming, we need to find a way to get out of here... Follow me!" Swift said, she unfolded her wings again and flew low enough for her not to be seen. Zap followed her, of course, since that he can't do anything else. Swift led him to a giant rock wall.

"Dead end." Zap said.

"Not exactly." Swift said. She felt the surface of the rock and after one minute, a button was pushed and a secret entrance opened. Swift went in, followed by Zap.

"Wow." Zap said.

"You can say that again." Swift said. The secret entrance led to a kind of paradise. There was a river with a waterfall at the end, grass all over, some trees, and finally, bugs. But those bugs were nothing Zap ever knew; they had huge bodies with wings, and a proboscis. Its colors were red, yellow, and green.

"I've never seen those kinds of bugs before." Zap said.

"Well, they're my family. Their a species unknown to humans, you're the first human whose ever seen this, other than me of course. I never show it to anyone else because of the publicity. They are extremely sensitive to about every kind of technology, just looking at one makes them dizzy." Swift explained.

"Well, how did you find this place?" Zap asked.

"Actually, I didn't mean to. When we parted, I ended up here and saw this massive rock wall, so I explored it. When I reached the end, I saw a hole, so I went inside. I saw this and of course, I explored the place again. I then saw these bugs and when I grabbed one of my weapons, the bug turned away, scared. I dropped the weapon and slowly approached it, and it licked me. It's a very friendly bug; it only attacks when you have technology. So I eventually fixed the damage wall with the supplies I had and made a secret button to allow passage." Swift said. A few seconds after, Zap's wrist com opened.

"Zap, are you there?" Jenny asked.

"Wait, stop!" Swift shouted, but it was too late the bugs were going wild.

"They're very sensitive, turn it off!" Swift exclaimed, almost even even shouted.

"Gotta go bye!"

"Wait-"Jenny started, but Zap turned it off already. He saw Swift sitting on the floor, covering her ears. She looked at Zap and he helped her up.

"You okay?" Zap asked.

"Yeah, I just can't stand hearing them scream like that." Swift said.

"You can understand them?" Zap asked.

_Yeah, I'm surprised you can't. _Zap jumped aback because he heard Swift talk without opening her mouth.

_Oops, I forgot to tell you, we can talk to each other using our minds. Try it!_

_Uh, hey?_

_Good, now on to more important business. You have a crush on the Jenny don't you? _Swift smirked and folded her eyes.

_Hey, no I don't! _Zap blushed.

_Admit it bro, not only can we communicate to each other, we can see each other's feelings, as well as tracking each other. How do you think I found you all this time? _Zap scratched the back of his neck.

_Okay, but what took you so long to find me?_

_Well, one, because of my family, I make sure that they are properly taken care of and fed, as well as undiscovered. Second, blame Syrrus. And third, you guys keep moving! I can't catch up with you guys! You people are so fast when it comes to moving! _Zap rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, when can we get out of here?" Zap asked. Swift tapped her chin.

"After I feed the youngsters, assist the older bugs, and just plain take care of the bugs here." Swift counted off. Zap groaned.

"You're just like Dex."

"I don't know how to respond to that, but sure!" Zap was about to leave her and explore the place when Swift suddenly flew up to her.

"Zap, Syrrus is coming back, we have to go! If he discovers this place, he'll control my family and force them to hurt me! I don't want to see that." Swift said, she buried her head in Zap's chest and started crying. (You can see she's sometimes really emotional.) Zap put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I promise that I won't let Syrrus do such a thing. Now, let's go!" Zap said. Swift lifted her head to meet his, pulled herself together and nodded. They both unfolded their wings and went outside together.

**Aww, how sweet! Zap is acting like an older brother already! Even though he just met her! Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable enough, and please leave a review, thanks!**


	3. Vanessa

**Wow, so I've updated this chapter again and I just wanted to say thank you to all those happy reviewers out there! Those reviews mean a lot you know! :) Anyway, enough about me, let's go on to the story! By the way, this story's getting crowded! (You'll find out why later)**

"Well, as much as I hate it, but we have to go and find the others, the more the better." Swift said. She headed for the exit but was stopped by a call of her name.

"Swift! Where are you going? You're not gonna-"The girl who was the owner of the voice stopped and looked at Zap.

"Who is this guy? Swift you know you're not supposed to-"

"Vanessa, it's alright, he's uh, a friend of mine." Swift explained. Vanessa was 10 years younger than Swift, which means she was 13. (Cause Swift and Zap are 23 yrs. old) She had red hair, not the brownish-red hair, the velvet red hair. (Y'know, like Ariana Grande's hair?) She was wearing black pants and a simple yellow shirt. She was wearing blue gloves and had her hair on a ponytail. She was wearing simple red rubber shoes.

"A friend eh? How did you meet up with him?" Vanessa asked.

"It's no biggie, he's an entomologist, I found him…uh…helping his boss get a, uh blood sample of the bug they were working on. His name is Zap." Swift said. She didn't want to tell anybody else that Zap was her brother.

"Zap, huh? Kind of like a sound effect, but nice to meet you! Anyway, where are you going this time? I haven't even seen you all morning! Since that you're 10 yrs. older than me, you're stronger, so you can take care of these bugs better." Vanessa said with her arms crossed and her shoes were tapping the ground waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh…It's because-"

"We can't tell you or explain it to you. If you want to get some answers, then come with us." Zap said. Vanessa was shocked at first, but she became determined.

"Fine, I will." Vanessa said and grabbed her jacket on a nearby tree branch. The jacket was violet and blue, and was a hoodie. She tied the jacket around her waist because she didn't need it yet. The trio ran to the exit and Vanessa was the one who opened the rock-gate thingy. As soon as they went outside, Zap quickly tackled them to a nearby bush.

"What did you-"Vanessa started but was disturbed by Zap.

"Shhh. It's Syrrus' bugs." Zap said. Vanessa and Swift looked up and saw said bugs. There were two of them. Swift had a nervous expression on her face while Vanessa had a _scared _expression on hers. (You probably already know this, but I just wanted to point out that scared and nervous have different meanings.)

"What do we do now?" Both girls looked at Zap.

"Well don't look at me, aren't you two supposed to be the experts here?" The group's discussion was disturbed by a ray that was shot at a bug. The trio looked for the user and they saw Jenny.

"Hey, over here!" Tung shouted to the bug and waved his arms. By instincts, the bug followed Tung. Jenny shot the other one again so it grabbed her.

"Hey, let go off me!" Jenny exclaimed. Instinctively, Zap rose a bit than his former position.

"What are you-"Vanessa was disrupted by Zap revealing his wings. Vanessa became shocked and looked at Swift, who smiled nervously and shrugged.

Zap flew over to the bug and kicked its eye. It wailed and let go of Jenny, who landed with an "Oof!" Zap flew over to her.

"Are you alright?" Zap asked her. He didn't bother asking how she found him because it was pretty obvious: Tung.

"I'm fine, of course. I had harder hits than that." Jenny smiled. Zap smiled back and had his attention to the bug again. Seeing how his brother needed help, she also unfolded her wings and flew over to him. Vanessa stood up and yelled,

"Hey, what about me?" Vanessa shouted.

"Just stay put!" Swift answered. Vanessa didn't want to stay put so she looked for something.

"So, what can we do?" Zap asked Swift. Swift pointed to the weird green tentacles at its stomach. (Have you noticed that?)

"We hit that. If we hit two tentacles then its lights out for those things." Swift explained. Zap nodded and punched it, but it didn't even get hurt.

"Hey, why didn't it work?" Zap asked Swift. Swift suddenly widened her eyes.

"This one is special because its tentacle only gets hurt when it has contact on sharp objects. Plus, you'll need to attack two at the same time." Swift explained.

"Where are we gonna get a sharp object?" Zap asked.

"Here!" Vanessa shouted. She was standing nearby the bush they hid in earlier with Jenny. Only, she was different, her left hand was a dark red claw instead of her usual left hand. Because of this Zap and Swift became shocked, but for different reasons. Swift descended and looked at her.

"Vanessa, how did you do that? I thought all the berries were gone!" Swift said to Vanessa.

"Not exactly, when the berries were almost gone, I picked 6 of them in case of emergencies. And right now is pretty much an emergency." Vanessa explained.

"Wow, nice!" Swift exclaimed and smiled.

"Well anyway, lift me up to the tentacles so that we can finally beat this thing. Jenny, you said you had a gadget of yours that is just like my claw right?" Vanessa asked and Jenny nodded. She held out a small blinking gadget that was somewhat like a pocket knife. But when she pressed the blue button there, it became a claw only a little smaller than Vanessa's.

"How did you know her name?" Swift asked.

"I ran over to her when I saw her left hand become a claw. When I found out it was normal, I introduced my self and she told me her name." Jenny explained. Swift nodded.

"Uh guys, if you're done with your conversation there, I could really use some help over here!" Zap shouted. He was very busy dodging all the bug's attacks. Swift carried Vanessa and flew already.

"Zap, come here and lift me up to those tentacles!" Jenny shouted. Zap dodged one more attack before going to Jenny and lifting her up. He stopped next to Swift. But they were having a hard time because the bug won't keep still.

"Any moment now guys." Swift said because she was getting really impatient. Jenny and Vanessa both placed their claws and attacked their tentacle. The bug wailed even louder this time and was like a horse that got kicked. The two half-insects quickly made a break for it and lowered their passengers. After a few seconds, the bug finally collapsed on the ground.

"How dare you hurt my poor baby!" Syrrus was in swarm form and reformed to human as soon as he was in sight of the four.

"You people are very tiresome and annoying!" Syrrus pointed a finger at them. He turned back into swarm mode and the insects separated to trap the four. Jenny and Vanessa were trapped on the ground and the siblings' arms and legs were held back in mid-air. The four struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Now I think we'll be going somewhere." Syrrus said. His ship landed on that spot and out came Dr. Monogan. Vanessa was enraged when he came out.

"You!" She pointed at him. He smiled.

"My, my, it seems all my experiments have teamed up together. And with a Jenny, the same one I encountered before." He said. Zap and Jenny looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Vanessa's not your experiment! Are you?" Jenny asked Vanessa. Vanessa looked down.

"I guess I forgot to add in that part." She said. The duo gasped.

**Well, I'm done! Hooray! And I love cliffhangers, it makes you keep thinking about what happens next, don't you agree? Anyway, what happened to Vanessa? Was she also originally made or was she just a human before? Where did Tung go? You forgot about him didn't you? How did I come up with these questions? Almost all of that will be answered in the next chapter! So R&R and until next time readers! **


	4. Friendships, Family, and Drama

**Hey readers! Sorry for the very, very long time I took to make this chapter. But at least I updated, right? And through the months (or year) I have not updated, my story-writing and grammar has gotten better, in my opinion. I've grown up to be a smarter person so…yeah, these charpetrs have gotten better…..I hope.**

**Anyway, you remember Vanessa right? Well, I edited the last chapter and actually made her 13 yrs. old and in future chapters you'll find out why. Actually, FanFicFan909 gave me this idea. So thanks!**

**Well anyway, since that I wish not to prolong your agony, listen and contemplate; debate through poetry! Oh wait, sorry about that, (-_-') it just came from a line from a poetic debate we had so just ignore the last part.**

Jenny actually did not believe that, so it was really hard time trying to process this in her mind. She'd believed better if only Swift was the unexpected experiment of Dr. Monogan. Now even Vanessa was an experiment? If this was true, then the possibility of Dr. Monogan making loads of many other experiments may be possible.

But then, when she came to his laboratory, he did see a lot of mutated bugs. But Vanessa, she looked pretty human. Could it be possible that the scientist made another successful experiment? But if that's the case, why would he not mention it to Jenny before? Or was it because he just didn't want to mention much of his work to other people? Loads of questions came into her mind.

Then it hit her.

Vanessa might have been a normal human before Dr. Monogan came into her life. Maybe he used her for one of his experiments, then, when he was done, the result might not have been satisfying, so he deemed her useless. The question is, what did Dr. Monogan do to her afterwards?

Zap for another, actually had anger boiling in him. The look on Vanessa's face looked depressed and a little guilty. One way or another his so called "creator" affected her life. And it made her not want to go back to those days. Maybe like him when he finally learned the secret to his past life….or some of it, anyway.

And now that Swift had come into his life, he, honestly, was a bit guilty for not remembering his own sister. He was, although, dying to get an answer from his sister about his past. Also, about the past actions Swift has been doing. Like how Swift didn't tell Vanessa about their family relationship. But right now, that wasn't so important to him anymore. He just wanted to get out of here.

He didn't want to see those two again.

Those two people (or weird, tentacle-legged human) were the worst enemies to have teamed together. Syrrus….wasn't really that much of a big problem. He doesn't think of him as much of a threat anymore since they've defeated him multiple times. (But Dex convinces him otherwise.) But Dr. Monogan?

Now he was the bigger problem.

Even though he didn't exactly remember meeting him before this happened, he can feel part of him saying he's a _bad guy._ And from the story both of the girls (Jenny and Swift) gave him, he really did seem like, well, a psychotic scientist.

"What do you want from us, _Monogan_?" She spat Dr. Monogan's name in disgust.

"Do you really think I'll tell what I'm going to do to you?" He laughed. "That's just silly. I mean, you never even told the dear siblings about your past! Why would I tell my plans to you?" As Dr. Monogan said siblings, Vanessa became confused. She looked to Swift.

"Siblings? What is he talking about, Swift?" Swift looked away from guilt. Vanessa just looked to her confused.

"Oh, you don't know? My, you two are close friends!" Dr. Monogan said in fake astonishment. "Looks like I have to spill the beans. You know Zap, right?" He said, letting Vanessa put the pieces together.

"He's your sibling? You told me he wasn't mutated! That he was saved! Why would you lie to me?" Vanessa asked, offended.

"I had no choice okay!" Swift said, close to the verge of tears. "I didn't want you to be anger you more than you already are at him! The first time you were, you almost died! **(1)** I didn't want that to happen to you again. Through the years, you became the little sister I never had." Vanessa looked down, contemplating whether or not to forgive Swift.

"What a touching moment!" Syrrus said as he turned human again. Zap and Swift, who were still in the air, were startled and failed to use their wings. Thus, they fell to the ground…hard.

"Well, that ruined the moment." Swift said as she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Yes, but I'd rather be here so I can watch!" Dr. Monogan rolled his eyes, seemingly unaffected by Syrrus' action.

"Zap," Zap stiffened and did a fighting pose when he heard his name. "Join me."

"Wait what?"

"Join me, Zap. Together we can get revenge on those who abandoned you, thought you were a freak. No one will ever think of you as the same again." Zap raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I won't. Yeah, some people have called me a freak, left me out, but-" He paused and looked at Jenny. "There were some people who accepted me for who I am. And those people almost feel what I feel." He looked to Dr. Monogan with a stern face. "So no. I won't join you." Dr. Monogan became enraged.

"Fine! Then I don't have any other choice!" He said and pulled out a red and yellow ray gun with ethnical design around it. Swift gasped. She was frozen in place.

"No! Please!" She cried as the gun's mouth started to produce a blue hue. But before the blast could hit Zap, a cry was heard in the forest.

"Stop!" After that, a wall of vines grew from the ground and shielded Zap from the attack. Syrrus growled. He knew just who that was.

"Snap." He spat.

"Snap?" All others, including Dr. Monogan, repeated. But Jenny and Zap had said that because of disbelief. Snap came out of the forest with a smirk.

"Hey guys." He waved to Jenny and Zap.

"What are _you _doing here?" Syrrus spat.

"I happened to stumble into a few friends of mine. And they told me everything. Good thing I got here in time." Snap said. After a few seconds, Dex and Tung emerged from the forest.

"Dex!" Jenny and Zap simultaneously exclaimed together.

"Hamilton!" Syrrus spat out.

"And Tung!" Tung exclaimed, making his presence known.

"Looks like its getting crowded in here." Dr. Monogan said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "'Till next time, Zap, Swift, Vanessa. Next time Zap, I may be able to convince you." He said and threw the object towards the sky, creating a cloud of smoke around them. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Guys! How did you find us?" Jenny said as she approached Dex, Tung, and Snap, with Zap soon following.

"Well, when we found out you were gone, Tung and I made a search. After a few minutes though, Tung bumped into Snap, literally." Dex explained.

"But why was Snap there? And how do you know we can trust him?" Jenny asked, eyeing Snap suspiciously.

"Well…." Snap started, but Dex continued.

"He told me his story. After Syrrus discovered that Snap downloaded the wrong file, Syrrus actually came back here on earth and left him in the forest. Ever since then he's been struggling to survive here. Good thing the plants were kind enough to sacrifice themselves to be his food." Jenny still looked unsure.

"Don't worry, he was really sincere. Even Tung noticed." Dex added, and Tung nodded.

"I'm really sorry for what happened! I swear I won't do it again!" Snap pleaded, desperation evident in his tone and face.

"Jenny, you said it yourself. Snap's not all bad. And he really did look sincere." Zap said as he glanced at Snap.

"I know that! I was going to say I believe him." Jenny said and smirked. Snap smiled wide.

"Thank you so much!" He said, practically beaming.

"But you gotta be true to your promise." Jenny said, and Snap nodded vigorously.

"I'll try my best." He said and flashed a toothy grin. Once that was done, Zap turned around. Only to find Swift looking sadly at Vanessa, who was sitting on a log, thinking to herself. He approached her.

"Hey," He said, startling her. But her expression softened when she saw it was Zap.

"Hey." She said, depression evident in her voice.

"You alright?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not really."

"Tell me about it."

"It's….Vanessa. She's been my friend for years, and…I'm afraid my lie may have broken that." She said. Zap sighed. He did not know how to comfort other people when they're depressed. But brotherly instincts made him do this. Whether or not he knows it.

"Look….if you guys are truly friends, you guys will make up. Trust me, I know these things. I made a somehow related mistake before…" He said, remembering the incident with the Black Widow.

"Really?" Swift asked, curious to know what happened.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't talk about it now. Just apologize, and she'll come back." Zap assured with a smile. Swift smiled back and hugged him.

"Thanks, bro." Zap, taken aback by the hug, didn't move for a few seconds, but slowly, he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"You're welcome, sis." A moment later, Swift broke the hug and unfolded her wings, then flew to Vanessa, even though she was just a few meters away. _Wait, why didn't she just walk there? _Zap thought as he shook his head. It was probably just a habit of hers.

* * *

Swift folded her wings as she landed behind Vanessa. She then slowly walked toward her.

"Vanessa, I…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you. It was just that, I didn't want you to get angry, and I didn't know what I was thinking and….and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded. After that, an unexpected hug was given to her. She heard Vanessa crying.

"How can I not forgive you?" She managed to say. "Y-you did that for me. To protect me. You cared for me. You're the best friend I ever had." She hugged Swift tighter and only then did she return the hug.

Swift actually had nothing to worry about. Vanessa understood. She should've expected that. Vanessa was smarter and more understanding than most people her age.

**(1) I just made that up randomly. The only way to enhance the drama, I suppose. :)**

**Wow, very sweet chapter. Now, I updated the chapter! Yay! Go me! Oh, and yay! Snap makes an appearance! I really like Snap. Snap, like Zap, can be the kind of character that you can write fanfics on. I mean, did you see the conflict inside of him when he actually became friends with Dex and the gang? He's a very interesting chapter, don't you think? Anyway, please R&R! And I hope you R&E! (Read & enjoy.)**


End file.
